Redemption
"Redemption" is the fifteenth and final mission of Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is set upon a Russian ship, the'' Rusalka, and has Mason and Hudson attempting to stop Nova 6 from being unleashed in the USA. Characters *Alex Mason (playable) *Jason Hudson *Grigori Weaver *Nikita Dragovich (K.I.A.) *Brooks *Reznov Walkthrough With only hours away from the scheduled Nova 6 gas release in US cities, Hudson leads forces on a heli-borne assault on the Rusalka to stop the broadcast. First, Mason pilots the Huey gunship to destroy the AA defenses on the ship. But the AA's start firing on the player's team so the player has to start taking out the defenses. Once the air defenses are neutralized, Weaver's team is inserted from the heli-pad. As the team attempts to make their way into the ship via entrance at the Rusalka's bow section, Mason and Hudson provide fire support for the team as they advance through the port side deck. Here, Mason is forced to destroy an Mi-24A. The fight cripples Mason's Huey, forcing him to make a crash landing at the heli-pad, nearly making the player go flying off the side, but luckily the player survives. Mason and Hudson advance through the starboard deck, dealing with a mass amount of foot soldiers and two Mi-8 HIPs using Valkyrie Rockets before venturing below deck. Once they fight their way to the lower deck, they find the Rusalka is just the surface section, and that the real Numbers Station is underwater. After ordering Weaver to leave the Rusalka and calling in the Navy to sink it, Hudson and Mason swim to the underwater station to shut off the numbers transmission. After they gruesomely fight their way to the command center, Mason accesses the control console and shuts down the broadcast. Dragovich appears, and is about to shoot Mason when Hudson distracts him, allowing Mason to pull him off the walkway and drown him underwater. With Dragovich finally dead, Mason and Hudson escape the crumbling underwater station by swimming to the surface, where they are greeted not only by Weaver but by a large US Navy surface contingent as well. The crisis is averted. Video Walkthrough Loadout Starting weaponry Menu mp weapons famas.png|Famas w/ Reflex Sight & Dual Mag Menu mp weapons mac11.png|MAC-11 w/ Red Dot Sight & Extended Mags Transcript Gallery Buoys.pic.png|Concept Art of the underwater broadcast station Uwbldotpicweaver.png Moonpooldotpicweaver.png|Concept art of the ships's interior Victory.pic.png|Concept art of the closing sequence rusalka.jpg|The Rusalka parked off the Yucatan Channel. rusalka_attack.jpg|Assault launch from Guantanamo, Hudson's heliborne assault force charged off ahead. Attack on Rusalka.jpg|Attack on Rusalka. Enemy_Hind_in_Redemption.jpg|Fighting the enemy Hind. The_Rusalka_under_attack.jpg|The Rusalka after the fight. Mason_hanging_from_the_ship.jpg|Mason hanging from the ship. Rusalka helipad.jpg|Rough landing at the heli-deck. Rusalka lower decks.jpg|Rusalka's lower deck. Under the Rusalka.jpg|Diving into the deep. Real number station.jpg|The real Number Station: an underwater submarine supply base. Exit the moonpool.jpg|Exiting the moon pool. Mini sub launch bay.jpg|Launch bay for mini-sub. Hudson_and_his_diving_gear.jpg|Hudson in his diving gear. Rusalka numbers.jpg|Stopping the number broadcast. Dragovich_pointing_his_gun.jpg|Dragovich prepares to kill Mason. Dragovich death.jpg|Dragovich dies in a watery grave. Dragovich's_dead_body.jpg|Dragovich's dead body. Rusalka escape.jpg|Swimming back to surface. Redemption victory.jpg|"It is over. We won." File:Redemption intel.jpg|Intel unlockable. Ending cutscene 300px|rightMason and Hudson surface to the American fleet. Weaver helps Mason onto a boat, proclaiming victory. Mason is unsure, haunted by his last conversation with Dragovich. The scene switches to a woman narrating seemingly random numbers. While this occurs, archival footage plays of John F. Kennedy arriving at Love Field in Dallas, Texas, shortly before his assassination. It shows Kennedy and his wife Jackie disembarking Air Force One, shaking hands with the supporters, and driving through the streets of Dallas. The footage then rewinds and the view shifts to the crowd gathered around the President's 1961 Lincoln Continental limo. The camera zooms in and reveals Mason as a part of the crowd. Over this footage, Mason can be heard saying numbers and words related to the assassination, such as "11/22/63" (November 22, 1963, the date of the assassination), "Texas", the state the assassination took place in, and "6.5 Millimeter", referring to the caliber of bullet allegedly fired by Lee Harvey Oswald to kill Kennedy. Just as the cutscene finishes, Mason whispers the word 'Ascension'. The video adds speculation that Mason killed John F. Kennedy, or at least directly involved in it. Afterwards, the credits roll, followed by the beginning cutscene of "Five". Achievements/Trophies 'Closer Analysis' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by collecting all the Intel. 'Double Whammy' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by destroying the 2 helicopters with 1 Valkerie missile. 'Burn Notice' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Rebirth", and "Redemption" on Veteran. 'Stand Down' (35 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating the Campaign on any difficulty. 'BLACK OP MASTER''' (100 / Gold Trophy ) - Obtained by beating the Campaign on Hardened or Veteran. Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer